Headers for electrical connection are used for various applications. Headers can be used in electrical systems, for example, for vehicles, ships and boats, aerospace systems, electric tools, control systems, or other suitable electric products. Such headers can include a circuit board susceptible to damage upon being exposed to environmental conditions such as temperature changes and/or environmental substances such as moisture.
Headers can engage modules for enclosing circuit boards and for electrically connecting the circuit boards to other devices such as controllers, motors, sensors, other modules (for example, control modules), or combinations thereof. The circuit boards can additionally be secured to devices such as headers for interfacing with other electrical components such as plugs, transmitters, signal sources, or other devices for providing electrical signals to the module and/or devices in electrical connection with the module.
Known headers suffer from a drawback that they are susceptible to environmental conditions and/or substances affecting the circuit board within the header through unsealed interfaces between headers and modules. Additionally, fabrication of known headers suffers from a drawback that header materials have limited the temperature and methodology for securing the header to the circuit board.
Other known headers are damaged during transport. For example, in such known headers, pins or other fragile features can be broken during transport.
A header connector assembly and a process of fabricating a header connector assembly that do not suffer from one or more of the above drawbacks would be desirable in the art.